


Levihan- A drabble

by ackerman_supremacy_forever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking for each other, Fluff, Happy Ending, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerman_supremacy_forever/pseuds/ackerman_supremacy_forever
Summary: Levi and Hange like each other, but neither of them knows that.(Happy ending)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Levihan- A drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a non-binary character, so if I got anything wrong or if I offended you, please tell me immediately and I will fix it!

“Oi. Hange. Stop working for a minute and eat something.”

Hange had been in their office for days; Hange had recently received a large stack of papers regarding an upcoming expedition the survey corps were preparing for.

“Ah, Levi. I would, but there’s too much work to do right now. Maybe later.”

“Tch. Fine then.”

Recently, Levi started feeling something different about Hange. Nothing romantic, just… protective. He wanted to protect Hange. Make sure they ate their meals and kept healthy.

Despite that, it definitely was a full on crush he had.

But one thing different about Levi was that he acknowledged it; he was open to his feelings. But he was too shy and reserved to admit them.

Levi wondered how he fell in love with Hange, of all people. Hange was loud, messy, happy, and everything he wasn’t. Maybe that was the reason. Opposites attract, after all.

But one thing was on his mind now, and that was to cook something for Hange. They hadn’t eaten for a while now and he was worried.

~~~

Hange barely held in their blush until Levi left the room. Hange obviously liked him, but it was unlikely he returned her feelings.

Right?

Levi had only asked Hange to eat something and cared about them because the both of them were good friends. And Hange was an essential part of planning battle strategy. Besides, how could that stoic, level-headed guy like anyone?

Little did either of them know…

~~~

Levi entered the shared kitchen, which was empty at the moment, since it wasn’t a mealtime. He thought for a minute.

Something hot would be good. Speculating the ingredients in the pantry, he decided that some soup and bread would be good. Since there already was baked bread, it would make the job easier.

While cooking, Levi became immersed into his own thoughts. He really liked Hange, but did they like him back? Probably not, and he wasn’t willing to ruin their deep friendship over something futile like this,

Soon enough, he was done and plated the food and brought it to Hange’s office.

“Here, four-eyes. Since you won’t come out to eat, I made you some food.”

At this, Hange blushed. Levi noticed and blushed as well.

“Thanks, Levi.” They said with a stupid grin.

Levi walked over and placed the bowl onto their table, and sat across from her.

“Eh?” Hange questioned. “What happened?”

“I know that if I leave you alone, you’ll take a bite and then get so engrossed with your work that you won’t eat any more.” This was Levi’s excuse to stay with Hange longer.

“Hah, I guess you’re right. Why don’t you feed me then?” These words came out of Hange’s mouth before they could stop it. They blushed even harder.

“Wait- I didn’t-”

“You said it,” Levi interrupted, smirking. In reality, though, he was internally freaking out. “I’ll feed you.”

He spooned the soup and fed it to her, both blushing profusely.

“Say, Levi. This is fun. Would you care to do this for me for the rest of my life?”

“I-” Levi was stunned, his face red. “Was that a proposal?!”

Hange grinned.

Levi smiled back.


End file.
